


You will always be one of us.

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: BEN is a pervert, Blood, Death, F/M, Female Friendship, Fighting, Fluff, Going inside of Ocarina Of Time, Gore, Legend of Zelda References, Love at First Sight, Memory Loss, No soppy pasta's, Proxy's, Sequel, Sister friendship, Stalking, Trying to stay as close to the true characters as always, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: A sequel to No matter what, I'll always love you.Lauren's moved on and started her new life with no memory of her past or the creepypasta's in it, there's blindspots in her memory that always remain unfilled. Creepy things start occurring again when her and her new best friend and adoptive sister witness some unexplainable things.Lauren soon comes to realise that her some of her old family may not be able to let some things from the past go and that maybe this time, they might not be after her.





	1. The Smiling Man

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may be confused about The Legend of Zelda being involved but with BEN and Dark Link, they go inside the game later in. You don't need to read the prequel(The writing style in it sucks anyhow) as this is basically a completely different story and what happened previously is explained in this one anyway.

It had been over a year since I suddenly woke up in some sort of adoption place for troubled individuals, I never fully knew what happened and I've always just assumed that I'd been in a coma although nobody actually seems to know.

I'd just woke up and had a shower and was now dressed for college, In a black vest top and blue skinny jeans, my hair was now a dark brown, I'd let the black that I don't even remember dying my hair to, grow out. I was studying psychology now. I'd always been attracted to extreme minds, I never really understood why.

My adoptive sister, Chloe sat at the bottom of the stairs, fresh bruises and cigarette burns all down her arms that she quickly pulled her black and pink hoodie on to hide. There were no doubt more on her legs that were covered by black skinny jeans. Her dyed black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and she'd done heavy black makeup around her eyes to make her chocolate brown eyes stand out.

"Hey Chloe."I called down to her from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Lauren, are you ready for another shit day?"She called back up to me with a gentle laugh.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to her, a shit day it definitely would be. Her family adopted me about a month after I'd woken up, Chloe had begged them to, the only problem is she gets beaten relentlessly by her parents and a few times its gone too far and of course, I'll try to intervene, only for it to backfire and them let loose on me but I still took the beatings for her at those times.

We headed to college begrudgingly, it's not so much that we didn't like the college, it was society we couldn't stand. We didn't really fit in much.

"Have you remembered anything about before yet?"Chloe asked me the usual question on the way.

"You ask me this question everyday without fail and everyday it's the same reply."I laugh out softly, bemused.

"I'm just curious. You seem like the type of person that could have had a adventurous life."Chloe responds with a smirk crossing her lips.

"Or I could've been a sociopath."I joke out to her.

"I could see that too to be honest."She responds honestly.

"It would explain my violent tendencies."I continue to joke with a certain truth behind my words.

"You mean towards the college whore club."She figures out quickly.

"Exactly..."I answer her with a gentle mutter.

We soon arrived at the college gates and went inside, today was the last day thankfully. We both split our separate ways due to the fact I was doing psychology and she was doing animal care.

All throughout class I had the strangest feeling, it started with the strange feeling of being watched before it slowly developed into some sort of burning sensation in many different areas on my body. The areas seemed to focus on: My right hip, near my waist line, My right wrist, near the noticeable veins and finally my chest, near my heart.

Soon enough the pain faded but it was replaced by some sort of high pitched frequency sound it was almost as if something was breaking the sound barrier. I looked around to see if any of the other students were being affected by anything but it seemed like it was just me. My head started banging, it was like tv static was filling my mind, it hurt like a bitch.

The college bell rang, signalling the end of final lesson and almost just like a light switch it all stopped. Whilst everyone else quickly left, I sat there pondering in my seat for about a minute. What just happened?

Once I'd got the strength to stand up and leave, I headed outside to meet Chloe, only to see the same three fake ass whores that had been giving her shit over the last year stood targeting her again.

I practically bolted like a bullet out of a gun to her and as soon as the main girl landed the first harsh and rough poke on Chloe, I roughly shoved her back.

"Oh look if it isn't your sociopath of a sister coming to your rescue."The leader, Sarah remarked.

"If you really believe that I'm a sociopath then I'd watch that mouth before the next thing that comes out of it is your teeth."I bite back angrily.

"You really gonna let her talk to you like that Sarah."One of her friends, Jessica remarked.

"Of course I'm not."Sarah cockily replied.

"Go on then, hit me."I growl out, angrily.

I felt this burning anger building up inside of me, I'd never felt anything like it before but it was like there was something inside of me, slowly cutting at a rope that could snap at any moment.

"Lauren don't do this."Chloe quickly begs me.

"Begging again."Another named Leah mocked out.

"How pathetic, come on girls. Let's not waste any more of our time on these losers."Sarah laughs out cockily.

"That's right. Go on, back off cowards. You wouldn't want to have to go for a nose job or better yet, take a sweet trip to the morge."My words and voice was a lot darker than usual.

The girls laugh out whilst walking away and I slowly turn around to Chloe, nudging her gently.

"C'mon, lets go home."My voice was more gentler towards her.

"Okay..."Chloe mumbles out, still slightly freaked out.

On the way home I'd managed to cheer her up slightly, I was making her laugh and she had that usual giant smile on her lips that I usually managed to make when suddenly, she froze.

"What's up?"I questioned once I'd realised that she'd stopped.

"What's that man doing?"Chloe spoke up nervously.

"What man?"My voice was laced in confusion.

I watched as she slowly raised her hand to point out the man to me. I slowly moved back to where she was to see what exactly she was so freaked out by.

There was a figure in the distance, he was tall but we couldn't really make out any features in the darkness of the street but he was dancing...just dancing, by himself. It was some sort of waltz and he seemed to be slowly moving up the pavement towards us.

"Maybe he's drunk and listening to earphones."I suggest to Chloe with a gentle shrug.

"That's so weird..."She whispers to me.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the man, it was quite the funny sight to see.

"Let's just cross over."I tell her as I already made my way across the road.

Chloe quickly followed me, not wanting to get left behind with the creep on that side of the road. As we continued to walk down the road, Chloe froze once again.

"What is it this--"

My words were cut of when I looked across the road to see that the dancing man from before had stopped dancing and was staring at us. He was directly across the road from us.

The man had a inhumanly stretched smile up his face. It was something you'd see on a old tv show like looney toons or something.

"Okay...that's not weird at all."I sarcastically comment.

"Sarcasm is not exactly going to help us right now."Chloe whispers back to me in a panicked tone of voice.

"He's probably harmless."I suggest in hope of reassurance."Let's just keep walking and ignore him...he's probably just trying to scare us or he's took some strong...weird...drugs that like stretch your face."

Chloe didn't seem very convinced but she slowly followed me, trying to keep her eyes directly forward as best as she could.

"As far as I know, there's no drugs that can stretch your face like that. He didn't look harmless..."Chloe whispers to me, still spooked.

"Hey, people are constantly inventing some new weird drug. I mean look a bath salts, you become a cannibal. That and plastic surgery has become quite a popular asset to society these days."I talk nonsense in attempt to distract her somehow.

Chloe's gaze flips to across the road again and my eyes follow hers as she stops. He was gone.

"See..."I cheerfully exclaim as I gesture across the road.

I watch as her eyes flick all around her until she quickly turns around and continues to stare straight forward.

"Lauren..."Her voice was low and warning.

"What?"I questioned as I turned around.

I froze also, the weird dancing and smiling man was now on the same side of the road as us and was still staring at us.

"What the fuck do you want!"I called out to the man confidently.

"Lauren!"Chloe loudly whispered to me.

The man hunched down slightly before he started taking long exaggerated strides towards us. He looked like a cartoon character would trying to sneak up on someone.

"Shit, what do we do?"Chloe whispers to me, clearly frightened.

"Stand our ground."I suggest with a shrug.

"Are you crazy! What if he's a murderer?"Chloe whispers in a panicked tone as he grew nearer.

"There's two of us...if it comes to it, we'll just murder him first."I suggest through a whisper.

Chloe's eyes furrowed at me, not particularly a fan of this plan.

The man was soon face to face with us and me and Chloe noticeably gulped at his face. The smile seemed to grow larger and larger the more he smiled, his eyes were wider than either of us had ever seen. He looked...well...he looked how you'd picture insanity.

"Well...what do you want?"I speak up finally.

Chloe had froze in fear as she stared at him. It was strange, it was almost like this was nothing to me, almost like I'd seen worse.

The man didn't respond and almost like it was nothing, he turned on his heels and started dancing away quickly, down into the darkness of the street.

"What the fuck just happened?"Chloe finally breaths out.

"We...urm...stood our ground?"I wasn't quite sure what to respond with.

Suddenly, we heard heavy footsteps and we saw the same man bolting down the street to us.

"RUN!"Chloe screams out in fear.

We both quickly raced down the street together, running home and not looking back once.

Once we were home we slammed the door shut and quickly locked it before we both collapsed at the front door from exhaustion.

"Let's never speak of that again..."Chloe breathes out heavily to me, out of breath.

"I didn't plan to...we'd look like the crazy ones anyway..."I breath out heavily in reply.

We both headed up stairs to watch tv like we usually do but once we entered Chloe's room, there was a piece of paper on her bed.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed before she moved over to pick up the piece of paper, I just watched, eyes filled with confusion.

"He's a liar..."Chloe reads out to me.

Chloe lifts the paper up to show me and I slowly move over to look at it. The page showed a scruffily drawn circle with a scruffy X drawn through it with he's a liar scribbled at the bottom.

"I know this symbol..."I suddenly find myself muttering out.

"What? Where from?"Chloe blurts out in shock.

"I don't remember...I just know that I know this symbol from somewhere."I whisper out, trying to remember.

I couldn't for the life of me remember where I'd seen it. It was almost like something was blocking me from remembering.

"I'm not really in the mood to watch tv now...I'm too creeped out."Chloe mumbles out.

"Yeah...I'm just going to go to bed."I whisper out to her.

I slowly leave her room and head to my own. Once I got inside of my own a cold breeze hit me and I noticed that the bedroom window was wide open.

My brows furrowed, I'm sure I'd had it close this morning. I slowly moved over and pulled my window close before doing a double over of my room which was empty.

I got changed and lay myself in bed, pulling my covers close to me until I felt something under my pillow. I raised up and lifted my pillow, pulling out some type of white doll. What on earth?


	2. I don't know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets someone who clearly knew her from her life before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I just want to say that Jay isn't dead in this. I know he's dead in marble Hornets but I liked him so I wanted him to be in it.

About a week had passed since that strange day. There hadn't been anymore strange dancing men, no notes and no strange creepy faceless white dolls. Nothing.

I currently sat at a long wooden table in a restaurant, listening to the bickering between my new family. Chloe sat next to me, also silent. Neither of us wanted to attend this dinner and yet we were apparently the miserable ones for not wanting to sit in a room with bickering, abusive adults.

I was dressed in a purple doll dress and Chloe was dressed in the same type of dress but in black. Both of us had darkly done makeup with our hair curled down.

"If you're both going to continue with this attitude don't bother coming on holiday with us tomorrow, oh and don't bother turning up to the hotel either."Chloe's mother and my adopted mother bited out to us.

"A star parenting there Lisa."I couldn't help but mumble out.

I heard Chloe chuckle slightly from the side of me, she kept her head down in attempt to hide her face from her parents.

"What was that young lady?"Chloe's father and my adopted father spoke up.

"Oh nothing. Although I am going to take you up on that offer of not going to the hotel or holiday."I told the pair carelessly.

"Yeah same."Chloe agreed with me.

Suddenly that familiar feeling that I'd started feeling more regularly lately returned. That feeling of being watched. It turns out Chloe had also been getting the same feeling ever since that night we got the note and doll.

My eyes flicked to gaze at her and she gulped noticeably, both of us had almost zoned out neither of us paying attention to our yelling parents.

"Sorry but we are going back to the house now."Chloe spoke up suddenly in a panicked voice.

She didn't even give me chance to speak before she'd started making her way out of the restaurant so I just simply stood up, grabbed my leather jacket and ran after her.

Once we were outside she stopped and looked around frantically, as did I. Fear filled her, I could tell whereas inside I was rather content and that's what scared me.

"Do you think it's that man again?"She suddenly asked me.

"No I don't think so."I responded with my honest opinion.

"You think this is something else then?"Chloe seemed intrigued by my response.

"Well I don't see any dancing men in the street...Looks let's just try to ignore it and go home."I tell her in a calmer tone of voice.

"Okay..."She reluctantly breathed out.

We both headed back to our small town house. Chloe couldn't seem to stop herself from looking around everywhere on the way back whereas I just kept my eyes on the direction we were heading.

Soon but not soon enough, we arrived at our door. I stood by Chloe as she unlocked the front door, still clearly paranoid.

"Chloe there's nobody following us."I tell her in hopes of some sort of reassurance.

"I know."She finally breaths out, calmer.

Once the door opened our mouths hung wide at the sight before us. All the furniture had been carelessly thrown around and there wasn't a inch of the floor that wasn't covered by a creepy ass note.

"Have we been robbed?"Chloe couldn't help but ask in a terrified tone of voice.

"No...No...This is something else."I shakily breath out.

We both still stood shocked in the doorway, refusing to walk any further into the house.

"Like what?"Chloe now whispered to me, frightened something would find us.

That's when my eyes landed on the thing at the bottom of the stairs. That doll. The creepy faceless doll. I felt my stomach practically drop at the sight.

"We have stalkers."I whisper in reply.

I point out the doll to her and watch as she visibly gulps. My hands slowly reached down to grab a piece of paper.

"To the tower."I read out clearly to Chloe.

"What tower?"She can't help but ask me.

"You know as much as I do."I nervously laugh out to her.

"I have some friends that might be able to help us. I remember my friend Jay talking about this sort of stuff a while back."Chloe explains to me.

Suddenly we both heard a noise come from the front room, causing us both to jump slightly due to the current circumstances.

"W-What was that?"Chloe mumbled out, visibly shaking.

"I don't know...I'll go and check it out."I spoke up with a confident facade.

As I took a step forward Chloe grabbed my jacket, holding me back. I looked back at her, seeing the fear visible showing in her eyes.

"What if you get killed?"She quickly blurted out.

"Then you run very far, very fast and don't look back."I simply reply with my instructions.

She didn't seem to like those instructions but she still listened to me and nodded. She slowly let go of my jacket in a begrudged manner.

I slowly moved forward towards the front room, I wasn't scared. I should be I mean I could die but like the other things that had occurred, it was like I'd been through all this before.

"Hello?"I call out before I turned the corner to the front room.

I froze at the sight before me. A man sat there. A man with dark brown hair, a light brown leather looking jacket with blue jeans and combat boots. His face, I couldn't even see as it was covered a white feminine looking mask with black eyes, thin eyebrows and black lips.

"Who the hell are you?"I couldn't help but question, my voice laced with shocked.

The man slowly tilted his head like a puppy would although this was a lot creepier as it was a masked man. He remained silent but continued to stare at me.

The man slowly stood up and I felt my paced increase. I had to fight him if he attacked. If I put up a fight then Chloe could get away.

"Chloe run."I instructed her quickly.

"What? Why?"She quickly blurted out, hoping I was joking.

The man suddenly charged at me and tackled me to the floor, a rock in his hand.

"RUN!"I practically screamed out from underneath the man.

I watched as she ran off and I fought against the man, kicking and punching him but nothing seemed to faze him.

"I forgot how feisty you were."The man suddenly growled out.

My eyes furrowed and I reached up with one of my hands, trying to grab anything. My hands gripped onto one of the oak ornaments that Chloe's parents loved to collect and I smashed it down onto his head, not holding back.

I quickly crawled from underneath him and stood up, holding the ornament firmly as I looked down at the man, out of breath.

"Oh Lauren..."The man laughed out darkly.

He slowly started standing up, his head tilting at me and completely ignoring the blood that leaked down his pale white mask.

"I don't know you."I confidently spoke up in reply.

"Don't you? Then why have you still got the doll?"The man simply pointed out in reply.

"No. I don't know you."I answer honestly but evade answering about the doll.

"What happened to your family?"He suddenly simply asked me.

"Nothing. My family is fine."I answer him whilst my grip tightened on the ornament. What did he want?

"Your real family."He rephrased to me.

"I don't know..."I replied honestly.

"They were murdered."He informs me in the same dark tone of voice.

"You killed them."I breathed out, tears rolling down my face.

"Not me."He simply replied.

"Who then?"I questioned him, wanting to know.

He didn't reply he just simply turned around and left me. I chased after him but he was too fast. I wanted to know what happened to them.

I went back into the house and moved to sit in the front room. I couldn't stop thinking and sure enough, my phone rang.

"Hey."I answered in a shaky tone.

"Are you okay?"Chloe spoke from the other end.

"I'm fine. Where are you?"I couldn't help but question her.

"I'm with my friend I told you about. Jay."She told me honestly.

"Okay. Well. That guys gone now. It's safe to come back."I tell her whilst overlooking my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	3. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finally meets this Jay that Chloe has been talking about but Jay has brought a few of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jay, Alex and Brian are dead in marble hornets but I like them and Brian needs to be alive for this.

Chloe didn't come home all night, she'd stayed with this friend of hers, Jay. I'd sat in the corner of the front room, rocking back and forth with my knees pulled up against my chest. I'd been racking back and forth through my memory, trying to remember what happened to my parents and most of all, who that man was and how he knew me.

Once it hit 9am I finally managed to pull myself up off the floor and drag myself to the bathroom to shower and try and wake myself up a little.

Afterwards I got changed into a deep blue vest top and light blue skinny jeans with combat boots. My plan was to try and find this tower thing.

I kneeled in front of the body length mirror and curled my hair with the hair curlers before i tied it back into a pony tail so that it was bouncy and curly. I then placed a light coat of concealer on my face to try and hide the bags under my eyes. I then put on some heavy eyeliner and mascara to make my blue eyes stand out.

Once I was done I skipped my way down the stairs only to be greeted by three men that I didn't know at all.

One had short light brown hair, soft blue eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt and a black jacket with blue jeans. His eyes flicked up to look at me curiously.

Another had short dark brown hair with side burns. His eyes were a chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a red and black checkered shirt with blue jeans. He stood by the other in the orange shirt and black jacket.

Another had bright blue eyes with shortÂ  light brown hair that was covered by a light brown cap. He was wearing a brown hoodie with a green undershirt and blue jeans. He seemed to be wearing a video camera around his neck.

"If you guys are robbers...you are pretty bad at hiding your identity."I tiredly remarked from the stairs.

The man wearing the red checkered shirt and the other man with the video camera looked up to me.

"What the hell happened here?"The man with the video camera questioned.

"Hold up, I ain't answering any questions until you tell me exactly who you all are and why you're in my house."I reply confidently whilst walking down the stairs.

"I'm Jay. This is Tim."The man with the video camera gestures to the man in the checkered shirt."And this is Brian."Jay then gestured to the man in the orange shirt.

"Ohhh you're Jay. Hey Jay, I'm Lauren and I'm sure Chloe has told you exactly what's happened here."I reply in a more neutral tone of voice.

"What exactly are we doing here again Jay?"Tim questions Jay curiously.

"We came to scope this place out to see if it's safe now."Jay replies to Tim honestly.

"What happened? Did you get mugged or something?"Brian asks me in a neutral tone.

"Or something."I reply with a heavy sigh.

"Well, Chloe's back at Tim's if you want a ride round."Jay offers in a caring tone of voice.

"Well. As nice as that is, I need some coffee from Starbucks or something before I pass out."I politely reject his offer.

"I could give you a ride to Starbucks if you want. I need to get some coffee myself."Tim offers me nonchalantly.

"Although I don't really know you, I'm that tired I couldn't care less so yeah, sure. That would be great."I tiredly agree to his offer.

"Right. Well, Tim, Me and Brian will go and let Chloe know what's going on."Jay tells Tim in a calm tone of voice.

"Wait are you recording?"I questioned Jay, noticing the red light on his camera.

"Uh, Yeah."Jay replied awkwardly.

Tim and Brian sighed audibly at Jay's answer, whereas I just furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?"I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"It's a long and complicated story that I'd rather not go into."Jay replies to me awkwardly.

"Right...okay then. So, are we going to Starbucks before I drop to the floor from sleep deprivation or what?"I smart-mouth to Tim.

Tom rolls his eyes before laughing softly at my attitude. I heard Brian do a quiet whip noise to Tim as a joke which caused me to laugh softly.

"Right, okay bossy. Let's go."Tim responds to me.

Tim starts heading outside and I quickly followed him, trying my best to keep my eyes open.

Jay and Brian went to get in the car beside Tim's. Once Tim had unlocked his car, I climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Jay and Brian drove off and Tim started up the car.

"So, what's your story?"I questioned Tim casually out of the blue.

Tim laughed softly while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing special really."Tim replies mysteriously.

"I'm sure that's not true."I replied in a voice filled with disbelief.

"Fine. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."Tim replies to me in a more serious tone of voice.

"Fine. My parents were killed, I don't know when and I don't know how."

I start off but I'm quickly interrupted by a confused Tim.

"Wait, how do you not know when or how but you know they were murdered? Did you get amnesia or something?"Tim asked in a voice laced in confusion, still not taking his chocolate brown eyes off the road.

"Well. I don't know what happened. I woke up in some kind of troubled individuals place and then not long after Chloe's family adopted me and I've been living with them ever since. I study psychology at Rosswood college and I recently got attacked by some masked man that seems to know about my life before."I tell him the rest of my story.

"So, I'm guessing that's what was going on with your front room or was that some kind of temper tantrum?"Tim teases out playfully.

"Oh shut it. That was him, although I did smash his head in with a ornament."I proudly boast to him.

"Oh you did? You don't really seem like that type of girl."You could practically feel his smirk without even looking at him.

The car finally came to a stop outside of Starbucks. I noticed sign posts directing to Rosswood park which didn't seem to far from here.

"Hey, Rosswood park. I haven't been there yet."I casually comment out to Tim.

Tim glanced up at the sign post as he got out of the car. His eyes flicked over to me before he gently shrugged.

"I wouldn't recommend going. I've been a few times, it's rather boring to be honest."Tim tells me his honest opinion.

"Oh...eh I'll probably still check it out at some point."I ignore his opinion anyway.

I didn't see Tim's worried expressions due to me checking out my surroundings. Tim loudly cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, yeah let's go."I mutter out whilst rushing around the car to him.

Once we got into Starbucks, I ordered a CaffÃ¨ Misto while Tim ordered a Caramel Frappuccino. He paid for us both and passed me mine which I thought was generous of him.

"So come on...what's going on with you?"I finally perk up to him whilst sipping on my drink.

"Me? Oh yeah. We made a deal didn't we. Well, I have a pretty bad medical history."Tim tells me in a chilled voice.

We both started heading out to his car which he unlocked for us both before he climbed into the drivers seat.

"I don't mean to pry but what kind of medical history? I'm studying psychology, see me as your psychiatrist."I joke out half seriously with a sweet smile.

Tim laughs whilst he starts pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. His eyes flicked over to me before he blows the smoke out of the window.

"I tend to have problems sleeping. I don't sleep properly for weeks on end. I get paranoia and feel like someone's always watching me. I get sick and start coughing a lot and getting bad headaches and sometimes I even suffer with amnesia and seizures."Tim explains to me through drags of his cigarette.

"That sounds awful..."I muttered out sympathetically.

"Yeah...I'm on medication for it but it happens. It started when I was in a car crash with my dad when I was younger."Tim continues to open up to me.

I watch as he throws his finished cigarette out of the window and puts his keys in the ignition.

"Is it trauma related?"I couldn't help but ask him.

"Maybe. I don't really know. Neither do the doctors."Tim mutters out to me with a shrug.

I didn't want to pry anymore so I just sat back while Tim drove us back to his flat.

Once we pulled up outside there were numerous cars parked up outside. Me and Tim got out and I followed closely behind as he led me to his flat.

Once inside I could hear quite a few voices which perked my interest because nobody was in the front room.

"They must all be in the music room."Tim mutters out whilst locking the front door.

"You have a music room?"I questioned him out of curiosity.

"Yeah. It's where I jam when I'm bored."Tim replies to me with a soft smile.

I followed Tim through the front room. Suddenly, a jacket caught my interest. It looked awfully familiar. It was a light brown leather jacket.

Tim pauses and looks at the jacket before he glances at me. He was about to say something before his phone started ringing.

I listened in on his conversation slightly but not too much. I heard him telling someone that he was okay and that he'd see them soon but that was about it.

"Sorry about that. It was my doctor he rings every few days to check up on me and see if I'm doing okay."Tim apologises and explains to me.

"And how are you doing?"I question him in a empathetic tone.

"Well, I'm not dead yet so that's something."Tim jokes out playfully.

I smiled at him before he started wondering down the hall of his flat to what I assumed was the music room.

Tim opened the door to be greeted by Brian who was sat on the floor with a towel on his head, Jay who was sat recording everyone, Chloe who was strumming on what looked like a ukulele and some other guy, who is never seen before in my life who sat with a keyboard on his lap.

"Tim, you never said you had a ukulele."Brian was the first to speak up.

"Yeah I got it a few weeks back, I'm not that good at it yet."Tim answered Brian as he walked into the room.

I simply looked at the person with longish brown hair and glasses who was looking up at Tim intently.

"Hey Tim..."The person randomly spoke up.

He pressed a button on the keyboard and a backing beat started playing and he just seemed extremely amused by it.

"Lauren. This is Alex. Alex this is Lauren."Tim does introductions."If anyone knows where the tower is that Chloe told Jay about, it's Alex."

I do a polite wave at him which he just smiles at before he clears his throat.

"Nice to meet you."He replies casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	4. I know who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren dreams of someone from her past that doesn't seem too fond of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.

"Rosswood park?"Chloe's confusion filled voice spoke up.

"Yes. Rosswood park."Alex confirms Chloe's statement.

"Wait, didn't you say Rosswood park was boring earlier?"I blurted out to Tim.

Tim remained silent, clearly trying to act like he didn't hear anything.

"Well neither of us should go to Rosswood park alone. Nothing good ever happens."Jay spoke up, looking into his video camera.

"You mean nothing good ever happens when you go there."Tim remarked carelessly.

The room falls silent for a few moments 

"I have things to do so I can't come along."Brian informs us all.

"Well. It probably won't take that many of us anyway."Chloe attempts to reassure Brian.

"Wait, Alex how do you know where the tower is?"I quickly and confidently point out.

Alex's eyes flicked over to look at me, noticing the suspicion filling my gaze.

"I used to shoot there with Tim and Brian."Alex answers me but I can't tell if he's being honest or not.

"Shoot?"Chloe questioned from the doorway where she stood with Brian.

"Yeah they were working on a movie called Marble Hornets."Jay explains to us.

"Oh! I heard of that! I was going to audition but I was too shy and I missed auditions."Chloe rambles out.

My eyes flicked over to her, confusion filling them. I never actually knew that.

"It was before my parents adopted you."Chloe explains once she noticed the confusion in my eyes.

The room falls silent once again and I couldn't help but feel a odd vibe between Brian, Tim and Jay. It seemed to be towards Alex.

"So who's going to the park?"Brian suddenly asked everyone.

"I will."Jay offers up."I'll go with Alex."

"I'll go with you."Tim offers too."Its best you two stay at home, just in case something happens."

Tim was gesturing to myself and Chloe. My eyes flicked to her, she seemed frightened about going back to the house.

"You managed to fight off that guy last time right?"Alex spoke up, talking to me.

"Yeah I did."I proudly replied.

"How?"Jay seemed shocked.

"I smashed him in the head with a ornament."I explain to them.

"Wow...I feel sorry for the girls at college if you got your hands on them."Chloe mumbles out to me.

Brian laughed softly at Chloe's words and I could've swore I saw Chloe blush at him slightly.

"Okay! Well, I'm going with you guys."I spoke up confidently to Tim, Alex and Jay.

"I don't think that's a good idea."Tim awkwardly replied.

"Trust me. I've got this."I assure him.

"You can come with me if you want. I'm going to some yard sale."Brian tells Chloe.

"Sure sounds fun."Chloe immediately replied.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself at the pair, they were both so into each other.

"Well, we better get going."Alex spoke up to us.

"Yeah, we don't want to be out there when it's dark."Jay agreed with Alex.

We all left together and Chloe went her separate way with Brian whilst I ended up in a car with Alex due to Jay and Tim riding together.

Once we were sat in the car and Tim and Jay had drove ahead, Alex turned to look at me, his gaze intimidating and serious.

"I know who you are."Alex's voice was serious filled.

"I don't know what-"

Before I could finish Alex interrupted me quickly.

"Don't give me that shit. I know who you are now what do you want!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I did, I'd give you a fucking answer now don't talk to me like that."I raised my voice in reply.

"Does this ring a bell? Sweet high school student falls in love with the infamous Jeffery Woods?"Alex's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I don't know anyone named Jeffery Woods."I mumbled out in confusion.

"Well, you better hurry up and remember if you value your new families life. They know where you are."Alex informs me suddenly.

My eyes furrowed in confusion at his words as he started up the car. I racked back and forth through my memory, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Who knows where I am?"I couldn't help but ask.

He didn't answer me and he kept his eyes on the road. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up again.

"You need to confess about your past to your friend before I tell them just who you are."

"If you know who I am then why don't you tell me because I have no idea."

"You really don't huh?"Alex almost laughs out at that."Its amazing that nobody recognises you."

I couldn't help but wonder just what I must of done whilst I gazed out at the woodland we were driving past.

"When we get to Rosswood Park. We'll split, you'll come with me to the old hospital."Alex tells me quickly.

I rested my head on the window and I felt my eyes start to become heavy and it wasn't long later that sleep overcame me.

_***Dream*** _

I was in a room, a familiar room. It had black forest patterned wallpaper on two walls and on the others it was grey paint. The carpets were a cream colour with a brown rug near the doorway.

I was lay on a bed which had black flower patterned bedding. There was rock music, black veil brides to be exact, playing from the hi fi unit in the corner of the room on top of what seemed to be a snake vivarium. I seemed to be dressed in a black hoodie and blue skinny jeans and my hair was dyed jet black.

"You know? If I have to sit through another one of Mr. Chapman's classes, I'm going to go insane."A familiar voice spoke up from beside me.

My blue eyes flicked up to meet the blonde haired boy in a white hoodie who was lay on the bed on his stomach beside me. His piercing blue eyes looked at me fondly. I knew him but I didn't at the same time, it was the strangest thing.

"Who's class?"I couldn't help but mutter out in confusion.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good."He spoke in a care filled voice.

He reached his hand out to feel my forehead with the back off his hand and I quickly flinched away from him, I felt a strong connection with this person and it didn't feel like a very good one.

"Who are you!"I breathed out quickly, panicked.

He grinned up at me and a dark, evil and almost insidious chuckle erupted from his lips. His form completely changed into that of a monsters. His blonde hair turned to a burnt, singed black shade. His blue eyes turned whiter than a ghosts and his eyelids were burned off. His skin, bleached a paper white. His lips had a carved Cheshire Cat smile, one that may resemble the jokers from batman. His white hoodie, blood stained, as well as the knife he held that dripped with blood.

My blue eyes flicked around my room as I saw multiple familiar mutilated bodies lay on the ground, staining the cream carpets with their blood and the words I'm sorry were written on grey walls in blood.

My clothes were drenched in blood to the point I could feel it sticking to my skin under my layers of clothes.

"You've forgotten who you are."The now raspy voice belonging to the dark haired boy before me spoke up.

"Jeff..."I breathed out in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Oh now you remember who I am?"Jeff replied in a bitter tone of voice."Now you remember who slaughtered your little family. Oh Lauren, even your name isn't the same anymore. You've changed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."I replied as tears streamed down my face.

"Taylor...isn't that the name you've taken now? After that little family that's adopted you."Jeff recalls.

"Yes. That's my name."I confidently speak up in reply.

"No it's not. It's Dixon. Always has been. I'd know. I know you better than any of these people."Jeff expresses whilst waving his knife around.

He slowly approached me, his eyes wide and dangerous as he roughly grabbed me by the back of my neck and forced me to look up at him.

"What do you want?"I now angrily bit out to him.

"I'm coming to do as I promised."Jeff whispered down to me."It's time for you to GO. TO. SLEEP."


	5. The tape and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a visitor. Lauren has a blast from the past!

I dived up out of my seat when I woke up. I was alone, in Alex's car outside the woods of Rosswood Park. It was dark and I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. Alex must have left me because I was asleep or he just left me because he's a douchebag.

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see that I didn't have a signal. I sighed and fell back in my seat.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this...I'm so going to regret this."I sighed out heavily.

I routed through Alex's car frantically looking for a flashlight or something when suddenly, I had that feeling of being watched again.

I slowly raised to sit back in my seat calmly when and I slowly looked around the outside of the car nervously. Nothing. There was nothing.

"You're just paranoid because of that stupid dream."I mumbled out to myself in attempt to reassure myself.

I realised that there wasn't any spare flashlight lying around in the car. I tried to open the door but the car was locked.

"Great. Thanks Alex, you die in the woods and I'm hostage in your car!"I yell out to myself, annoyed.

I slouched back in my seat and let out a angered and annoyed sigh when suddenly, someone knocked on the car window.

I averted my gaze to look out the window to be greeted by the same pale skinned man from my nightmare. He grinned at me with that carved smile as he waved his knife at me before he raised his other hand and smashed my window with a rock.

I couldn't help but scream and attempt to crawl into the backseat for some type of safety but he roughly grabbed me by my hair and pulled my back. He covered my mouth with one hand and used his other to pull me out of the car window, no matter how much I screamed and kicked out I couldn't get him off me.

"I told you I'd find you."He growled down my ear after he'd managed to get me out of the car."I've been waiting a long time for this."

He showed me his bloodstained blade as he readied it near my chest, getting ready to take my life right there and then.

"Now. It's time for you to GO. TO--"

I quickly cut him off with a sharp elbow into his groin. As soon as he let go of me, I backed away from him quickly.

"No."I sternly told him.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as he looked up at me, I was confidently staring him down.

"Still as stupid as always."Jeff growled out at me.

"No. Not stupid. Stupid would be running aimlessly into the woods."

** Chloe's POV **

Brian had dropped me off at home hours ago and I was just trying to set up this new Nintendo 64 in the front room. I'd bought it at the yard sale. I'd managed to get a few good games like Mario Cart 64, Goldeneye and Super Smash Bros. I'd bought a few games that I knew Lauren loved which was Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. I remember her saying something a while back about her wanting them because she liked something about Link.

The old man that sold them to me gave me Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time for free as she said that they may not work. Ocarina of Time seemed in pretty good condition but Majora's Mask not so much. It was a grey cartridge with the game sticker pealed off. It had Majora's Mask written on it in scruffy black permanent marker.

I'd finally set up the console when I heard a bang suddenly come from the other room.

"Hello?"I called out then instantly felt like a idiot.

I slowly raised up and grabbed the nearest thing to me that could be used as some kind of weapon which just so happened to be my guitar hero guitar.

I walked hesitantly out of the front room and into the kitchen. I was greeted by the back door wide open and a strange man in a yellow hoodie with his hood up. He wore a black ski mask with red eyes and a red sad smile to cover his face. The sight of him terrified me.

"W-Who are you...why are you in my house..."I only just managed to get out.

The man didn't say anything but he threw what seemed to be a tape down on the floor in front of him.

"She's a liar."The man simply said, he voice sounded like it was being deepened by a voice changer.

"Who's a liar?"I couldn't help but ask."Wait...you're who left that note in my room. What do you want from me?"

The man didn't say anything else, he just turned around and headed back out of the back door. I tried to chase after him but by the time I'd got outside he'd completely vanished.

I turned around and went back inside, making sure to lock the back door in the process. I looked down at the tape for a few moments before I took a deep breath and picked it up. I didn't have a cam corder but Jay did.

** Lauren's POV **

"Oh come on Jeff, let it go!"I yelled out at him.

"Let what go exactly? Oh the betrayal."Jeff continues to bitch out.

"What fucking betrayal? As far as I know, you murdered my family!"I practically screamed out at him.

I was surprised he hadn't pounced back at me in another pathetic attempt to kill me again.

Both myself and Jeff were completely unaware of Tim and Jay watching and recording the scene before them.

"Oh boo hoo! I've killed a lot of families Lauren. Wake up, it's what I do."Jeff replies heartlessly."I'm surprised you even remember that. Good 'Ol Masky, Hoodie and Toby told me that you still didn't remember a thing."

"I don't remember anything. I just remember that and you because it all came to me in a dream."I answer him honestly.

"Aw how cute. You are getting your memories back."Jeff carelessly replies.

"Tell me this Jeffery."I start off but I'm quickly interrupted by him.

"Don't call me that."

"Jeffery. What exactly is my crime? What did I do that's so treacherous that it made you want me dead?"

I took daring and brave steps towards him to prove that he didn't scare me in the slightest. Jeff seemed to find that highly amusing.

"You left us. You were allowed to leave the family. Slender took pity on you and let you leave but if it was anyone else, we wouldn't have been granted that luxury. He favourited you over us all."Jeff answers me with a angered tone of voice.

"So jealousy then? Because I was allowed to go off and have a normal life and leave all of you behind. You decided that you'd throw all of your toys out of the pram. How pathetic Jeffery."I growled out in his face.

Jeff roughy grabbed a hold of me by my neck and slowly started choking me. That was when everything started to go black. The last thing I heard was Tim and Jay yelling out to me.


	6. Games and Cleverbot

I quickly shot up with a soft scream escaping my lips. My throat hurt badly and it was incredibly dry. I was panicked the last thing I remembered was Jeff wanting me dead and then I blacked out. I thought that was it, he'd killed me but...well my fate could yet be worse, who knows?

"Whoa! Whoa! Lauren calm down..."Chloe's voice sounded down my ears.

I took a deep breath of relief at the sound of her voice and the realisation that I was lay down on the couch in our still not completely clean living room. There was still the odd pages lying around here and there. Chloe had mostly just sorted out the couch and tv...the tv that I realised had Mario cart 64 playing.

"Wait...when did we get a Nintendo 64?"Was the first thing that came from my lips.

My voice was hoarse from the dryness and noticing that, Chloe handed me the glass of water she was holding.

"So, after everything Tim and Jay told me when they dropped you off...I expected a little more of a freak out than you to just simply comment on the Nintendo..."Chloe mutters out with a heavy sigh following her words.

I slowly sipped on the water whilst I watched her worried features. Her eyes were on the pause screen of Mario as she seemed seemingly deep in though.

I stopped drinking the water and I placed the glass on the floor beside me whilst I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong?"I finally asked her.

"Well...Its just that...Well...How did Jeff The Killer know you?"Chloe finally asks me the question I knew was bound to pop up."Tim and Jay told me his attack was more of a personal one."

"I don't know."I almost deadpan in response, earning a sudden glare from Chloe.

"Don't lie to me Lauren. I know that you're lying and this isn't something we should lie about to each other. If you know something then you need to tell me."Chloe's voice raised slightly at me.

"I don't need to do anything."I almost snapped back at her in reply.

Chloe seemed shocked by my sudden outburst at her and she fell silent whilst she looked at me. Then, almost like a sudden realisation had set in, her features started to change.

"It was you..."She almost gasped out.

"What was me?"I muttered out in confusion.

"That man in the yellow hoodie...he gave me a message and a tape. The message was she's a liar. He was talking about you wasn't he? What was on that tape?"She started pressing me again.

"Look I don't know. I don't remember. Jeff killed my real parents and he said I'd betrayed the family and something about I got granted another chance okay? I called him a spoilt brat that was throwing a temper tantrum and he didn't seem to take it well. That's all I really remember."I reply to her in a honestly filled tone."I don't know who I am but I'm going to find out."

Chloe didn't seem particularly eased by my answer but she took that answer better than nothing.

"I'm going to get the laptop."I tell her through a mumble as I stand up and head for the doorway.

"Okay. Oh hey, I got you Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask."Chloe calls back to me whilst holding up the cartridges for me to see."I'll try them out and see if they work."

"Okay. Cool. Thanks."I reply from the bottom of the stairs.

I rush upstairs to my room to grab my Legend of Zelda covered laptop from my bed. It was a apple laptop and the Majora's mask symbol covered the apple.

I noticed that my bedroom window was still open so I quickly locked it shut and on the way out of the room, checked all of the other room windows before heading back downstairs.

"Hey Lauren, some guy called Ben owned these games before us. It's kinda creepy because the old guy actually said Bye ben! When me and and Brian walked off."Chloe calls to me as she sat on the menu screen of Majora's Mask.

There was a game file saved as BEN and he seemed to be pretty far into the game. He had nearly all of the masks and was the third day in. I couldn't help but recall how familiar the name BEN sounded to me.

"Should I delete his save?"Chloe asks me in a almost innocent voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No. Keep it."I tell her quickly as I sit down on the couch with my laptop in hand.

"Well. I'll create a new save and see if it works okay. The old guy told me that they might not work very well. Majora's Mask doesn't really look too good with the quality of the Cartridge but it's running okay for now. Ocarina of Time works great and it's a Beta version of the game."Chloe babbles away from the floor where she lay on her stomach whilst waiting for the game to load up.

I flicked my gaze over the top of my laptop to look at the screen as she loaded it up before my gaze landed back on my google search bar.

I drummed my fingers softly on the keyboard before I started typing in the name, Jeffery Woods.

Thousands of results came up some fanfictions which made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion and others were news reports, all resulting in this area.

Suddenly a tab opened on its own onto some web page named Cleverbot. I'd never heard of Cleverbot but by the name I was guessing it was some sort of robot but whatever it was, it was typing.

_I see you're a little lost and confused. Aren't you?_

My brows furrowed at the message and I wasn't going to lie, I was a little freaked out.

"Hey Lauren. This game is glitchy, that fairy thing keeps calling me Ben or nothing at all..."Chloe tells me with confusion filled features.

"I'm sure it's nothing and the fairy's called Navi."I tell her and correct her all while staring at the message on my computer.

**What is this website?**

I finally typed in reply, eagerly waiting for a reply when it says typing.

_This is Cleverbot. A place where lonely people go to talk to a robot._

It seemed completely normal but I had this lurking feeling like something was off and wasn't right.

**I'm not lonely so why am I on this website? I didn't click on here.**

_I wanted you here._

The computers reply gave me a creeped out vibe and I wanted to call for Chloe to come and check it out when I got another message.

_I can show you who you are._

I held my breath as I read the message, what was this? How did it know? Was it a hacker?

**Are you a hacker or something because this is creepy!!**

_Or something..._

Suddenly a new tab opened and I had to cover my mouth from screaming in shock. It was a new article titled."High school student kills science teacher."There was a picture of a strange man and next to it a picture of...well of me...I looked around fourteen or fifteen and I had a light brown hair colour.

The tab changed back to Cleverbot as it was typing to me again, tears were welling up in my eyes.

_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you Lauren?_

Tears were now pouring down my face at the message. What were these things and what did they want from me? I hadn't done anything to deserve this!

**Who the fuck are you!!**

Suddenly, loads of tabs started opening on my laptop with news articles all tiled Lauren The Killer with different stories about different kills, no matter how much I tried to close the tabs down they just kept reopening until finally, it switched to Cleverbot again with a new message.

_I'm BEN._

I screamed causing Chloe to jump from where she sat and I slammed the laptop shut, throwing it across the couch and away from me.

"What?! What is it??"Chloe sounded panicked by my sudden outburst.

The happy Mask salesman laughed audibly from the tv, almost mocking me like it knew and I quickly shook my head, thinking I was going crazy.

"Delete him! Get rid of him! Get rid of him!"I screamed at the tv.

Suddenly a message appeared on the screen from The Happy Mask sales man, causing me and Chloe to stare in disbelief.

The message read."That won't do you any good. Teehee."

Almost as if BEN was trying to send a message, Link spontaneously combusted and died on the spot causing me and Chloe to stare in disbelief of the situation.

The screen then fell black with a message in white writing that said."You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"with the happy Mask salesman's laugh in the background.

I rushed over to the console and instantly turned it off before I quickly unplugged the console.

"W-What...What was that?"Chloe stuttered out, fear lacing her tone.

"That...That was BEN."I answered her not sure what else to tell her."Don't go back on Majora's Mask."

"I won't..."She didn't seem reluctant with that answer.

"Lauren. Jeff went after you. That masked guy went after you. BEN went after you...It's you they want...isn't it?"Chloe concludes finally.

"Yeah...Yeah I think so Chloe."I mumbled out in reply."Don't worry though. I won't let them hurt you."


	7. The abandoned hospital

Sleeping was difficult that night with everything that was going on but I still tried. Chloe's parents were coming back today and that wasn't something any of us were looking forward to.

It was late but not too late. It was around 11pm and both myself and Chloe had agreed to have a early night around two hours ago after the whole computer business but I couldn't sleep. There was something I needed to do.

I quickly threw on a black hoodie and some skinny jeans and quickly brushed my dark brown hair before I started sneaking through the house, careful not to wake Chloe up in the process.

Once I got downstairs I grabbed my phone off charge and grabbed my house keys before I snuck out of the house.

I needed to get things clear now or never. I needed to confront them and the only place that I could think of finding them at was Rosswood park.

The rain soaked fields leading to the woods of the park were completely empty which was pretty creepy, I'm not going to lie. The atmosphere was tense as I neared the tall trees and I started to get this uneasy feeling of being watched but that's where I saw him. A boy walking towards me from the trees I was heading towards.

"Hey."I called out nervously.

The more he came into sight the more I realised that it clearly wasn't no ordinary boy. His skin was sickly pale and he had messy, mousy brown hair with goggles covering his eyes. He had a blood stained brown jacket on with a deep blue hoodie underneath which he wore his hood up on. He had basic blue jeans on, nothing special and his mouth seemed to be covered by some sort of guard.

He stopped when he was a few feet away from me and he just stared at me. I noticed that he held two blood covered hatchets in his gloved hands which caused me to instinctively gulp.

"Who are you?"I awkwardly asked, causing the boy to tilt his head at me.

"T-Toby..."He stuttered out badly.

"Toby...You're who Jeff mentioned."I recalled back to my encounter with Jeff.

He didn't reply and continued to just stare at me and almost feeling challenged I just stared back. It was like he was waiting for me to run away from him.

"I-I'm sorry..."He finally said.

"For what?"I asked him once again feeling uneasy.

He readied his hatchets and that's when I realised what he was going to do. Quickly I bolted in the other direction, screaming and running for my life. I could hear his fast footsteps following shortly behind me.

Before I could get to the car park Toby had tackled me down to the wet, muddy ground. My outfit was completed drowned in mud and I couldn't stop the screams and tears that escaped me.

"Toby please stop!"I cried out in fear.

He quickly turned me round so that he could cover my mouth with his gloved hand.

**??? POV **

Screams echoed loudly not far from where we were causing me and my partner to instantly be on alert.

"Where's Toby?"My partner asked me with his voice changer.

"Good question."I muttered out in reply.

My yellow hoodie partner began running through the trees and I was quick to follow him.

** Lauren's POV **

I tried to plea with Toby but my words just came out muffled from his hand. I was going to die, this was it.

I watched as he shakily raised his hatchet to pummel it into me but before he could he was quickly tackled to the floor by a brown jacket wearing masked man...The same brown jacket masked man that I bashed in the head with a ornament.

Toby quickly dived up and thought against the masked man and I couldn't bring myself to move, I was froze.

A yellow hooded man in a black ski mask knelt down and offered me his gloved hand which with shaky hands, I took.

He lifted me up off the floor and led me into the forest gesturing for me to hurry up and keep with him.

I felt like we'd been running forever but eventually we got to some abandoned railroad and he finally stopped running and just started walking, releasing my hand and walking ahead of me.

"Hey! Who are you?"I called out to him.

The yellow hooded man ignored me and continued walking forward, not once looking back at me. His steps were quick and haste, I was nearly running as I tried to keep up with him.

After another few minutes of walking in complete silence there was a building that started coming into view. It looked abandoned maybe it was a really old school or a hospital.

Once we got to the entrance the yellow hooded man stopped and gestured for me to go inside which I was hesitant to do.

"She will join us. It's masters command."The man finally spoke. It sounded like he was using a voice changer to deepen his voice and sound more intimidating.

"Who?"I couldn't help but ask him but then I was hit with a realisation."Chloe...Your master wants Chloe.."

He didn't say anything and he turned around and started to walk away. I wanted to chase after him but I knew that probably wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Hey! I don't know where I am!"I called to the yellow hooded guy on the tracks, heading back to the woods.

"Masky will be back for you."He calls back to me.

I couldn't help but wonder who the hell Masky was but then I came to the conclusion that it was probably the brown jacket guy that I smashed in the head with a ornament.

I looked into the creepy abandoned building and felt a cold breeze hit me from the inside of the building.

"Oh yeah...it's always a good sign when the buildings colder inside than outside..."I mumbled out to myself."There's no way I'm going in there..."

I sat myself down on the steps outside and refused to go inside the hospital on my own.

It was freezing and incredibly dark and I'd been outside this place for what felt like hours when suddenly I started hearing music...familiar music that was coming from the inside of the abandoned building.

I slowly stood up and looked inside the building, gulping instinctively before I took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside the building, trying to keep quiet as I followed the sound of the music.

It was difficult to see where I was going at first but that's when I remember that I'd actually brought my phone with me. I quickly searched my pockets and found my phone which I realised was now slightly muddy and cracked from where Toby had tackled me.

Once I turned on my flashlight on my phone I looked around the old building to realised it looked like a old hospital. The walls had been eaten away by termites and mould and the floors were riddled with rat droppings and large chunks of the ceiling.

After a while I managed to grow closer to the source of music. I was close enough to figure out what the song was and that it was clearly being played on a music box or a jack in the box.

I love you, you love me. We're one happy family.

It sounded like the theme song from the children's program Barney the dinosaur but slower and softer.

Eventually I ended up in a dark, cold and almost haunting room. The room was riddled with cobwebs and the walls were sprayed with graffiti but what was almost obscene to the room was the small blue and gold glowing music box in the centre of the room.

As if I was entranced I stepped towards the music box and knelt down in front of it. It was tempting to the eye and it didn't belong in such revolting surroundings.

I couldn't help myself, I reached out to touch it but just before I could the music stopped mid song and a almost menacing voice spoke up.

"Oh I can't let you touch that. If you scratch it I'll be in a lot of trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments about what you think and I'll be sure to continue.


End file.
